Lo que siento por ti es amor
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Gareki está enamorado de Nai pero no se atreve a decirle a Nai lo que siente por miedo a perderlo pero que pasara si sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Una declaración rápida pero correspondida, un one short tierno de este gran anime. Pareja principal: GareNai *Lemon subido*
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno vengo aquí con este pequeño one short espero les guste, se me ocurrió de la nada me encanta esta pareja de GareNai son tan tiernos y lindos juntos.  
Sin más les dejo el one short. n.n_**

* * *

Era un día más en la segunda nave de Circus, el pequeño y adorable Nai se acababa de levantar y observo que Gareki aún seguía dormido así que decidió despertarlo, se acercó a la parte de arriba de la litera y se acercó un poco a Gareki.

- Gareki-kun~- dijo Nai en tono alegre y cantado- es hora de levantarse~. Gareki se sorprendió cuando vio a Nai tan cerca de él, que le tapo la cara al adorable Nai para que este no viera su sonrojo. Lo cual hizo que Nai se soltara de donde estaba sujetado y se fuera para atrás. Nai espero el golpe pero nunca llego y se dio cuenta que había caído encima de algo o mejor dicho alguien.

- Idiota, ten más cuidado-dijo Gareki levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Nai para levantarse.

- Y-Yo, lo siento Gareki-kun -dijo Nai sonrojado y avergonzado.

~Que adorable ~ pensó Gareki al ver el sonrojo de Nai ~Pero qué demonios estoy pensando~ pensó dándose una bofetada mental.

-Gareki-kun estas bien no te lastimaste-dijo Nai preocupado.

- Si no te preocupes Nai-dijo Gareki caminando hacia la puerta- vamos a desayunar.

- Si~-dijo Nai feliz.

Iban camino al comedor de la nave cuando escucharon a alguien llamándolos.

- Nai-chan, Gareki-kun~-dijo Yogi emocionado acercándose a ellos y abrazando a Nai.

- Buenos días Yogi-dijo con el mismo tono que Yogi y correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Tks- dijo Gareki molesto.

- Buenos días Nai-chan, te ves tan adorable como siempre- dijo Yogi sin soltar a Nai, lo cual Hizo que Gareki se enfadara más.

-Gracias Yogi pero me asfixias- dijo Nai tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Yogi, pero Yogi no lo dejaba.

-Vamos Nai-chan-dijo Yogi llevándoselo aun en el abrazo.

-Yogi, deja a Nai-kun tranquilo-dijo Tsukumo ordenándole a Yogi que lo zafara.

-Tsukumo-chan, no puedo es que Nai-chan es demasiado adorable-dijo Yogi agarrando a Nai de la cintura acercándolo más a él, el color de la cara de Nai cambio al color de sus ojos.

Gareki termino enfadándose demasiado que jalo a Nai de Yogi y llevándoselo al comedor, sorprendiendo a todos en especial al pequeño Nai. Se habían alejado lo suficiente y Gareki se detuvo.

-Gareki-kun- dijo Nai ladeando la cabeza- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto inocentemente.

-No pasa nada- dijo Gareki desviando la mirada hacia otro lado tratando de calmarse ~ ¿qué rayos me pasó hace un momento?~ pensó realmente molesto y sorprendido.

- Gareki-kun volvamos con Yogi y Tsukumo-chan-dijo Nai con una sonrisa muy tierna.

- Esta bien- dijo Gareki devolviéndole la sonrisa ~ ¿cómo puede ser que este chico, no mejor dicho animal me saque una sonrisa?~ pensó sorprendido de lo que podía hacer Nai en el.

Gareki y Nai se encaminaron al comedor, porque después de todo era la hora del desayuno. Por otro lado Yogi era regañado por Tsukumo.

-¿Que estabas pensando comportándote así Yogi-san?- dijo Tsukumo viendo molesta a Yogi.

-Yo solo quería demostrar mi cariño a Nai-chan-dijo Yogi haciendo un puchero de los que siempre hacia.

- Tu y yo sabemos que no lo hiciste por eso- dijo Tsukumo viendo seria a Yogi.

-Está bien es que me resulto divertido ver a Gareki-kun tan celoso-dijo Yogi riendo infantilmente.

-Sé que es divertido pero te sobrepasaste con tus actos, el pobre Nai-kun estaba muy nervioso-dijo regañándolo.

- No lo volveré hacer- dijo con un puchero, pero luego hizo una sonrisa traviesa y Tsukumo solo suspiro por la actitud del mayor.

~A veces es imposible hacerlo entender, lo estaré observando~ pensó Tsukumo viendo seriamente a Yogi, Yogi solo reía nerviosamente.

Todos llegaron hasta el comedor donde estaban Hirato, Iva, Jiki y Kiichi comiendo el desayuno tranquilamente. Yogi, Gareki, Nai y Tsukumo se sentaron en sus puestos. Todos comían tranquilamente hasta que a Yogi se le ocurrió una idea para sacarle celos a Gareki. Yogi se acercó a Nai y le ofrecía darle la comida como a un niño.

-Di ah Nai-chan- dijo Yogi juguetonamente dándole un bocado de la comida.

Gareki cuando vio esa escena casi se atraganta con la comida ~ ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Yogi?- Nai sabe comer el solo~ pensó molesto viendo si Nai respondía al acto tan infantil del mayor.

Todos observaban la escena que se iba a formar si Nai aceptaba el acto de Yogi, todos los miraban a ambos con curiosidad, excepto Gareki quien los miraba molesto y Tsukumo que miraba asesinamente a Yogi por cómo se comportaba.

-Ah- decía Nai inocentemente y Yogi le dio el bocado de comida.

-¡Qué lindo eres Nai-chan!- dijo Yogi lanzándose a Nai en un abrazo.

Gareki se ahogaba con su comida al ver a Yogi abrazando a Nai ~ese rubio idiota amante de Nyanperona busca pelea~ pensó realmente molesto, ~ ¿Pero qué rayos pienso?, tranquilízate Gareki~ pensó Gareki dándose por segunda vez una bofetada mental.

-Yogi me asfixias- dijo Nai casi morado por la falta de aire por el abrazo de Yogi.

-Yogi-san contrólate-dijo Kiichi molesta ya que interrumpía su desayuno.

-Pienso lo mismo que Kiichi- dijo Jiki igual de ánimo que Kiichi.

-Si Yogi deja a Nai-kun tranquilo- dijo Tsukumo sujetando a Nai del brazo quitándoselo a Yogi.

-¡Eh! Que mala eres Tsukumo-chan- dijo Yogi haciendo un puchero con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-¡Ya cállense todos y coman el desayuno de una vez!- grito Hirato molesto por la pelea infantil que se tenían los integrantes de Circus.

-Como ordene señor- dijeron todos asustados por ver a Hirato molesto.

Todos desayunaron tranquilamente después de que Hirato los regañara por la actitud infantil que se tenían, cada quien se fue a su cuarto. Gareki y Nai iban camino a su cuarto cuando Yogi y Tsukumo los detuvieron.

-Nai-chan, Gareki-kun~- dijo Yogi muy emocionado e iba a tirarse encima de Nai en un abrazo pero cayó al suelo porque Gareki agarro a Nai del brazo y lo acercó hacia el para evadir el abrazo del rubio. El rubio cayo de cabeza y se dio un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Nai-kun, Gareki-kun- dijo Tsukumo tratando de no reírse por como cayo Yogi al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede Tsukumo-chan?- dijo Nai soltándose del agarre de Gareki para abrazar la rubia quien correspondió el abrazo.

-Es cierto ¿para qué vienen a buscarnos?- dijo Gareki algo molesto por la actitud de Nai.

-Solo queríamos avisarles que descenderemos a una ciudad en poco tiempo- dijo Tsukumo separándose de Nai y caminando hacia un Yogi de cabeza en el piso.

-¿Podemos bajar a la cuidad?- pregunto Gareki algo curioso. La verdad es que estaba cansado de no hacer nada más que estar encerrado en el segundo barco de Circus.

-Si todos saldremos a la cuidad juntos, les avisare cuando nos vayamos y con su permiso me llevo este gran idiota- dijo Tsukumo llevándose arrastrado a un Yogi inconsciente.

A Gareki le salió una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza y Nai miraba preocupado a su amigo rubio siendo arrastrado. Gareki sujeto a Nai del brazo y lo llevo a su habitación, Nai solo lo veía confundido. Llegaron a su habitación, Gareki soltó a Nai y suspiro subiéndose en la cama de él.

- ¿Qué sucede Gareki-kun?- dijo Nai ladeando la cabeza -¿Por qué estas desanimado?- dijo Nai acercándose a Gareki como hizo en la mañana.

-Idiota te vas a caer- dijo Gareki molesto pero preocupado por el pequeño niji- Ven sube a la cama- dijo Gareki suspirando y haciéndole un lado en la cama para Nai.

-Está bien- dijo bajando de donde se encontraba y subiendo a la cama de Gareki feliz.

-No me sucede nada- dijo Gareki antes que Nai le volviera a preguntar. ~Lo que yo tengo son celos por como todos tratan a mi Nai~ pensó Gareki resignado ~Creo que él no sabe nada de lo que es amar a alguien y tener celos, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo e inocente?, estúpido animal~ pensó Gareki viendo a Nai jugando con un peluche de Nyanperona.

-Gareki-kun estoy feliz de poder salir contigo y los demás- dijo Nai con una sonrisa muy tierna.

~Rayos ¿Por qué es tan tierno?~ pensó Gareki y sin darse cuenta le empezó a salir sangre de su nariz al ver lo lindo y tierno que era Nai.

-¡Gareki-kun!, tu nariz sangra- dijo Nai muy asustado y preocupado al ver a Gareki.

-Estoy bien- dijo Gareki tapándose la nariz para que Nai no la viera.

-¿Seguro Gareki-kun?- dijo Nai acercándose a Gareki para verle la nariz. Gareki se apartó para no estar cerca de Nai y se cayó de la cama sentado en el suelo dándose un golpe fuerte en el trasero. Si no quería preocupar al lindo peli blanco no funciono la idea.

-¡Gareki-kun!- dijo Nai más preocupado bajando de la cama y caminando hacia Gareki.

-Ah eso dolió- dijo Gareki levantándose del suelo. Pero mientras se levantaba Nai que iba a caminando rápidamente hacia él se tropezó eh hizo que se volviera a caer pero esta vez con Nai encima de el por segunda vez.

-Lo siento Gareki-kun- dijo Nai disculpándose y nervioso tratándose de levantar pero Gareki lo detuvo. ¿Gareki-kun?- dijo el niji algo confundido por la actitud del peli negro.

~Pero ¿Qué rayos hago?~ pensó Gareki con la vista hacia otro lado. ~A la mierda todo, no dejare que nadie me lo quite de todas maneras yo lo encontré~ con esos pensamientos Gareki hizo que la posición en la que estarán cambiara y Nai quedara en suelo y el encima de Nai.

-¿Gareki-kun estas bien?- pregunto Nai inocentemente y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Gareki no formulo ninguna respuesta que si estaba bien no, no lo estaba y lo sabía muy bien, estaba muerto de celos que todos se acercaran al pequeño peli blanco. También le molestaba que ese pequeño fuera tan cariñoso con todos. Gareki se acercaba a los labios del menor y quedando a pocos centímetros alguien entro y esa era Tsukumo que quedo muy sorprendida viendo la escena. Ambos chicos tirados en el suelo, Nai debajo de Gareki y los dos a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

~ ¿Pero qué rayos sucedía ahí?, Ahora tendré que explicarle a Nai-kun sobre las relaciones~ pensó suspirando y llamando la atención de ambos. Lo que hizo que Gareki se separara de Nai de inmediato y Nai se sentó en el suelo.

-Perdón no quería interrumpir nada- dijo Tsukumo con una sonrisa traviesa dirigida a Gareki.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- grito Gareki desviando la mirada- Yo solo me caí de la cama- dijo bajito.

-Tsukumo-chan, Gareki-kun está herido- dijo Nai preocupado por Gareki, también confundido por lo que acababa de pasar; levantándose y acercándose a la rubia.

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde está herido Gareki-kun?- dijo Tsukumo divertida viendo a Gareki y notando la nariz del chico que se miraba que le había sangrado.

-No estoy herido- grito Gareki tapándose la nariz y levantándose caminando hacia el baño. ~Maldición~ pensó molesto Gareki limpiándose la nariz, mientras Tsukumo le explicaba a Nai que era lo que ocurrió.

-Bueno Nai-kun te explicare una cosa, no sabes ¿Qué es el amor cierto?- dijo Tsukumo sentándose en la cama de Nai.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Puedo comerlo?- dijo Nai con brillos a su alrededor y sentándose a la par de la rubia.

-No Nai-kun- dijo Tsukumo con una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza- Tomo eso como un no- dijo haciendo una pausa- Bueno Nai-kun el amor es diferente a el cariño que le tienes a tus amigos, amar a una persona es diferente; si la amas con todo tu corazón no puedes resistirte a estar con ella, te pones nervioso y no te resistes a querer abrazarla y besarla. También no puedes resistir sentirte triste cuando no estas con ella y tu corazón late muy rápido al estar junto a la persona que amas, el amor es lindo Nai-kun pero a veces también doloroso- dijo haciendo una pausa- por eso si te enamoras de alguien que sea mutuo es lo más apropiado para que no sufras, ¿entendiste Nai-kun?- pregunto Tsukumo feliz.

-Sí, entendí Tsukumo-chan solo hay una parte que no entendí- dijo Nai ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-¿Qué parte no entendiste Nai-kun?- pregunto la rubia curiosa.

-No sé ¿Qué es besar?- dijo Nai con una sonrisa tierna hacia la rubia.

~Tan tierno, pero se me olvidaba ese detalle~ pensó Tsukumo devolviéndole la sonrisa- Mmm un beso es diferente entre las personas que se aman te explicare Nai-kun- dijo Tsukumo agarrando dos peluches de Nyanperona- Mira este es un beso de amigos- dijo acercando uno de los peluches a la mejilla del otro- este es un beso de buenas noches- dijo besando la frente de un peluche- y este es un beso de novios o las dos personas que se aman- dijo juntando los labios de los dos peluches ante la mirada fija de Nai- ¿entendiste Nai-kun?- pregunto con una sonrisa dejando los peluches en su lugar.

-Sí, gracias por explicarme Tsukumo-chan- dijo Nai abrazando a Tsukumo quien correspondió el abrazo.

Mientras que Gareki salía del baño quedando sorprendido es que solo se iba un minuto y Nai ya era abrazado, pero por alguna extraña razón verlos abrazados no le daban tanto celos como ver a Nai abrazar Yogi. Gareki se acercó a ellos pero no estaba molesto sino que tranquilo y Tsukumo y Nai se separaron del abrazo.

-Por cierto Tsukumo, para que venias a vernos- dijo Gareki tranquilo.

-¡Oh! Cierto en 5 minutos bajamos a la cuidad, los vendré a traer en 5 minutos- dijo Tsukumo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Por cierto Gareki-kun lo siento por interrumpir, pueden continuar- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa traviesa corriendo antes que Gareki la atacara.

~Maldita Tsukumo~ pensó Gareki molesto pero también recordó lo que estaba a punto de hacer hace minutos atrás y se sonrojo. Como era posible que casi besara a Nai.

-Gareki-kun tenemos que alistarnos- dijo Nai parado a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien Nai prepara tus cosas- dijo Gareki pareciendo normal y desviando la mirada para que Nai no mirara su sonrojo.

Pasaron los 5 minutos volando y Tsukumo fue al cuarto de Gareki y Nai para llevarlos a la cuidad. Los tres caminaron tranquilos excepto Gareki quien de vez en cuando le tiraba alguna mirada asesina a Tsukumo por lo último que dijo en el cuarto antes de irse.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Yogi?- pregunto Gareki observando que Yogi no iba con ellos.

-No vendrá por idiota- dijo Tsukumo suspirando- se golpeó muy fuerte cuando quiso abrazar a Nai-kun- dijo Tsukumo tratando de parecer seria pero internamente se reía a carcajadas. ~Se lo merecía por no hacerme caso~ pensó Tsukumo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Pobre Yogi hay que ir a verlo- dijo Nai preocupado iba a caminar pero Gareki lo detuvo.

-Nai no te preocupes ese idiota estará bien- dijo Gareki con una sonrisa para que Nai se tranquilizara y no se sintiera culpable.

-Está bien- dijo Nai devolviéndole la sonrisa a Gareki.

-Bueno además de nosotros vendrá Kiichi pero ella bajara después- dijo Tsukumo a Gareki y Nai con una sonrisa- Vamos- dijo Tsukumo sujetando una mano de ambos chicos y bajando a la cuidad.

Era una ciudad muy bonita sencilla y se miraba tranquila, al parecer tenían una feria en esa época porque había un parque de diversiones con muchas luces y juegos, los tres se emocionaron mucho al ver la cuidad, ya que vinieron en un buen momento se distraerían un rato el lugar esta alegre y lleno de vida. Tsukumo se distrajo al ver una tienda de accesorios y les dijo a Gareki y Nai que los vería en el parque de diversiones. Así que Gareki sujeto la mano de Nai para que no se perdiera, llegaron tomados de la mano y Nai miraba todo su alrededor con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos rojos, a Gareki esa escena le hizo sonrojarse mucho.

~Demonios ¿Por qué es tan adorable?~ pensó Gareki contemplando la hermosa escena que daba Nai.

-Gareki-kun vamos-dijo Nai arrastrando a Gareki mas adentro del parque de diversiones.

-Está bien Nai- dijo Gareki muy feliz de estar a solas con su pequeño y adorable niji.

Ambos subieron a todos los juegos que había en el parque de diversiones algunas dejaban mareados a ambos, en la casa del horror Nai no dejaba de abrazar a Gareki, ya que tenía mucho miedo, subieron al carrusel aunque Gareki fue obligado pero igual se divirtieron mucho en esas horas ellos solos, llegaron al último juego que no habían subido y ese era la rueda de la fortuna. Los dos chicos hicieron fila para subir al juego y entraron a una cabina de la rueda de la fortuna, los viéndose frente a frente. Gareki miraba por la ventana a las personas que estaban en el parque y Nai le encanta este último juego podía mirar a las personas pasando y estaba muy feliz de estar junto a Gareki.

-Gareki-kun, me gusta estar contigo y haberte conocido- dijo Nai viendo a Gareki con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa tierna.

-¡Eh!- dijo Gareki sorprendido viendo a Nai con su hermosa carita sonrojada- ah- suspiro resignado.

-Me divertí mucho estando contigo Gareki-kun- dijo Nai sonriendo viendo hacia la ventana.

-Ah- Gareki volvió a suspirar- Nai- dijo acercándose a Nai sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede Gareki-kun?-dijo Nai algo confundido, iba a preguntar de nuevo ya que no recibía respuesta de Gareki y no hablo porque sintió los brazos de Gareki abrazándolo.

-Sé que no has de saber lo que te digo pero Te Amo mucho Nai- dijo Gareki con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero tranquilo sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, Gareki se iba a separar del abrazo de Nai pero Nai había correspondido al abrazo para no alejar a Gareki de él.

-Yo sí sé que significa lo que me dijiste Gareki-kun, Tsukumo-chan me lo explico- dijo Nai abrazando más fuerte a Gareki- y yo te puedo responder que lo que siento por ti es amor, Gareki-kun- dijo sonrojado y escondiendo su carita en el hombro de Gareki.

-Nai- dijo Gareki para separarse de Nai un poco y verlo a los ojos- me haces muy feliz Nai- dijo sujetándole los cachetes a Nai y acercándose a los labios del menor.

Nai no oponía resistencia ya que Tsukumo le había explicado y ese era su primer pero no último beso con la persona que él amaba y era correspondido. Gareki termino de unir los escasos centímetros que les separan los labios y los unió en un tierno y torpe beso, que duro unos minutos hasta que ambos quedaron sin aire. Cuando terminaron el beso Gareki abrazo a Nai nuevamente y Nai lo correspondió al abrazo y sintieron que en el juego que se encontraban ya se movía para indicar que se acerca la salida, Gareki se separó de Nai pero le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los del pequeño peli blanco, ambos sonreían mucho ya que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Bajaron del juego agarrados de las manos, caminaban en silencio pero era un silencio muy cómodo hasta que llegaron a la entrada. Ahí los esperaban Tsukumo quien reía traviesamente igual que Kiichi y Yogi que no entendía a las dos chicas. Gareki y Nai se acercaron a los tres que los esperaban aun sujetados de las manos con sus dedos entrelazados.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Tsukumo traviesamente viendo a la pareja sujetada de la mano.

-Nada especial- dijo Gareki desviando la mirada.

-Nai-chan~, te extrañe~- dijo Yogi acercándose a Nai para abrazarlo pero Gareki se adelantó y sorprendió a todos.

-No te le acerques a Nai, Yogi idiota- dijo Gareki abrazando a Nai protectoramente, viendo a Yogi con una mirada asesina. Mientras las chicas reían por el acto de celos de Gareki.

-No seas malo Gareki-kun~- dijo Yogi haciendo un puchero viendo a Gareki con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-No te acerques a Nai él es mío y es mi novio- dijo Gareki besando a Nai enfrente de los tres presentes un beso algo corto y Nai estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la escena que acababa de pasar Tsukumo y Kiichi gritaban internamente al ver a esos dos tan adorables. Y Yogi esa si no se la esperaba pero estaba feliz de que al fin estuvieran juntos.

-Etto, Gareki-kun- dijo Nai sonrojado y avergonzado.

-¿Qué sucede Nai?- dijo Gareki muy curioso por lo que iba a decir el pequeño.

-¿En verdad soy el novio de Gareki-kun?- pregunto Nai inocentemente y sonrojado.

A todos les salió una gota estilo anime después de lo dicho por el pequeño y Gareki lo volvió a besar pero solo fue un roce en sus labios y miro a Nai con una sonrisa tierna.

-Claro que si idiota- dijo Gareki abrazando dulcemente a Nai.

-Que bien, me hace muy feliz Gareki-kun- dijo Nai correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Esto no me lo esperaba Gareki-kun tiene un lado tierno- dijo Tsukumo riendo divertida.

-Ni yo me lo esperaba- dijo Kiichi sorprendida y divertida apoyando a Tsukumo.

-¿Qué dijeron?- dijo Gareki viendo molesto a las dos chicas.

-ahora se acabara el mundo- dijo dramáticamente Yogi.

-Tu cállate Yogi idiota- dijo Gareki separándose de Nai y siguiendo a Yogi para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo.

-Nai-kun que bueno que encontraras a la persona que amas y amaras por siempre- dijo Tsukumo acercándose a Nai.

-Si- dijo Nai sonriendo solo puedo decir que lo que siento por Gareki-kun es amor, y un amor largo y verdadero- dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa tierna.

Mientras hablaban Nai, Tsukumo y Kiichi hablaban alegremente, Yogi era atrapado por Gareki y Gareki golpeo a Yogi hasta que dejo de quejar ya que estaba inconsciente por segunda vez en el día todos volvían a la segunda nave, Tsukumo y Kiichi llevaban arrastrado a Yogi y Gareki y Nai iban tomados de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Llegaron a la segunda nave y cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto y Tsukumo se despidió de la pareja llevándose a Yogi a la enfermería de nuevo. Gareki y Nai entraron a su habitación y Gareki le dijo a Nai que durmiera con él, los dos se recostaron en la cama juntos Gareki abrazando a Nai de la cintura y Nai con su carita en el pecho de Gareki.

-Buenas noches Nai- dijo Gareki dándole un beso en los labios a Nai- Te Amo y mucho- dijo apretando más el abrazo.

-Buenas noches Gareki-kun- dijo Nai besándole la frente a Gareki tiernamente- Te Amo y mucho- dijo acomodándose en el pecho de Gareki.

Ambos quedaron dormidos después de unos minutos abrazados en la cama se podría decir que este era el inicio de una relación larga y duradera llena de amor y cariño que ambos darían para cada uno.

Fin~

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado quería saber si quisieran que le agregue un extra que sería un pequeñín lemon de esta linda y adorable pareja, sin más espero sus reviews._**


	2. Primera Noche

_Bueno ya que vi que les gusto el fic *w* hare el intento de lemon xD no eh hecho uno nunca daré lo mejor de mí para escribirlo xD_

* * *

Era de noche en la segunda nave de Circus, Gareki estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro y Nai jugaba con Tsukumo con algunos peluches. Paso el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de dormir desde que se habían vuelto novios Nai dormía junto a Gareki abrazados, llevaban ya 5 meses juntos pero no pasaban de los abrazos y uno que otro beso en los labios. Tsukumo iba saliendo de la habitación de ambos cuando se le ocurrió una idea graciosa.

-Ne, ne Gareki-kun- dijo Tsukumo acercando al chico peli negro con la vista en su libro.

-Si ¿Qué sucede Tsukumo?- pregunto Gareki sin separar la vista del libro.

-Gareki-kun creo que es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso con Nai-kun- dijo Tsukumo en un susurro traviesa riendo y corriendo hacia la entrada esquivando el libro que leía Gareki ya que se lo había lanzado.

~ ¿Qué le pasa a esa idiota?, pensé que era normal~ pensó Gareki viendo a Nai quien estaba terminando de guardar los peluches con los que jugaba ~Se ven tan tierno~ pensó con una gran sonrisa. Gareki recordó lo que dijo Tsukumo y se sonrojo viendo al peli blanco con una gran sonrisa. ~No sé si estará listo para dar el siguiente paso, de todos modos es mi Nai ni ha de saber lo que significa~ pensó suspirando y levantándose de la cama para recoger el libro que había lanzado a Tsukumo minutos atrás.

-Gareki-kun- dijo Nai acercándose al mayor- ¿Qué es eso de dar el siguiente paso que dijo Tsukumo-chan?- dijo inocentemente ladeando un poco la cabeza.

~Rayos olvide que tiene un buen oído~ pensó Gareki sin saber que responder a la pregunta de Nai ~ ¿Cómo respondo a eso?~ pensó Gareki poniendo una mano en su nuca nervioso.

-Dime Gareki-kun yo quiero saber- dijo Nai con un puchero inflando sus mejillas.

~Que adorable~ pensó Gareki viendo el puchero del menor- Ah- suspiro- Bueno no sé cómo explicarlo- dijo Gareki sentándose en la cama y dando palmaditas a la par de el para que Nai se sentara. Nai camino a la cama y se sentó viendo a Gareki con una sonrisa.- Bien tratare de explicarlo, cuando dos personas se aman van por etapas o algo así, y al paso que dijo Tsukumo es cuando esas personas se aman mucho o eso creo- dijo Gareki realmente pesando como explicar siendo observado por Nai confundido.

-Gareki-kun yo te amo mucho- dijo Nai abrazando al peli negro.

-Y también te amo mucho Nai pero no creo que estemos preparados para llegar al siguiente paso- dijo Gareki correspondiendo al abrazo del pequeño.

-Pero todavía no me explicas como es el siguiente paso que Tsukumo-chan menciono- dijo Nai con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

-Está bien continuare- dijo Gareki separándose del menor y agarrando la mano de Nai. ~Diablos no sé cómo continuar~ pensó Gareki suspirando abrazando de nuevo al peli blanco sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Gareki-kun sucede algo?- dijo Nai sorprendido por el abrazo repentino del mayor.

-No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras Nai- dijo Gareki haciendo una pausa- solo sé que puedo demostrarte en acciones el siguiente paso del que hablaba Tsukumo- dijo Gareki recostando a Nai en la cama y posicionándose encima de él.

-¿Gareki-kun?- dijo Nai confundido por la actitud del peli negro iba a preguntar de nuevo pero fue silenciado con un beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes Nai, creo que estamos preparados para el siguiente paso del que hablaba Tsukumo-dijo Gareki separándose de los labios de Nai y viéndolo a los ojos, pero Nai todavía seguía confundido ya que no sabía de lo que hablaba Gareki.

-Gareki-kun todavía no sé lo que es ese siguiente paso- dijo Nai ladeando la cabeza.

-No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero sé cómo demostrarlo, esto no lo puedes hacer con nadie además de mi ¿entiendes Nai?- pregunto Gareki acercándose de nuevo a los labios de Nai.

-Si Gareki-kun- dijo Nai con una sonrisa.

-Buen chico Nai- dijo Gareki acercándose a los labios de Nai y cerro la distancia en un beso tierno, pero Gareki estaba desesperado por saborear la más la boca del pequeño, así que mordió levemente el labio de Nai y esto hizo que Nai abriera la boca un poco dando paso a la lengua del peli negro quien saboreaba cada parte de la cavidad del menor y jugueteaba con la lengua de Nai, convirtiendo el beso tierno e inocente en un beso apasionado. Nai coloco sus brazos en el cuello de Gareki y ambos después de un tiempo se separaron por falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva. Gareki se sonrojo al ver a Nai sonrojado y jadeante después del beso debajo de él. Si esta era su oportunidad quería avanzar pero tenía miedo de lastimar al pequeño, lo haría lentamente indicándole a Nai lo que tenía que hacer.

-Nai- dijo Gareki llamando la atención de Nai con su respiración un poco recuperada.

-Si Gareki-kun- dijo Nai apenas recuperando su respiración después del beso que se habían dado minutos atrás.

-¿Estás seguro de que podemos continuar?- pegunto Gareki dudoso de continuar o no lo de pasar al siguiente paso.

-Gareki-kun dijo que podíamos hacerlo si nos amábamos mucho ¿cierto?- dijo Nai abrazando el cuello de Gareki y con una sonrisa tierna.

-Si lo dije- dijo Gareki desviando la mirada pero devolviendo la sonrisa al menor.

-Entonces si podemos continuar Gareki-kun- dijo Nai dándole un leve rose de labios a Gareki para asegurarle que él quería avanzar tanto como él aunque no sabía exactamente que era "dar el siguiente paso" que Tsukumo dijo.

Gareki asintió y se acercó la boca del menor dándole un beso tierno en los labios y luego se dirigió al cuello del peli blanco y le deposito besos en su piel blanca, era tan tentadora para Gareki que no evito morder suavemente el cuello de Nai, lo que hizo que Nai soltara un pequeño gemido de sus labios haciendo que Gareki siguiera con su trabajo mordiendo y besando el cuello del menor saboreando cada centímetro que dejaba ver la camiseta que usaba Nai. Gareki se separó de Nai y con poco esfuerzo quito la molesta camiseta que le impedía disfrutar más del cuello del peli blanco, el peli negro se quitó también la camiseta que llevaba y siguió con su trabajo en el cuello del pequeño niji. Nai no comprendía lo que pasaba pero se sentía bien y lo disfrutaba, Gareki mordió con un poco más de fuerza el cuello de Nai eh hizo que el peli blanco se aferrara a la cama y soltara un gemido más audible y Gareki empezaba a acariciar el cuerpo del peli blanco desde su cintura hasta que llego hasta sus lindos pezones y con una de sus manos hizo presión en uno mientras seguía con el trabajo de dejar marcas que significaban que era suyo en el cuello de Nai.

-Ah- gimió el pequeño niji antes las caricias que le proporcionaba Gareki, esto hizo que el peli negro se excitara más de lo que estaba.

El peli negro bajo su mano libre hacia el short que llevaba Nai puesto aun y lo quito con facilidad junto la ropa interior del peli blanco dejándolo totalmente desnudo, se separó de Nai para contemplar la escena que tenía debajo suyo y se acercó a los labios del peli blanco y lo beso con pasión y deseo que tenia de probar más del peli blanco. Nai estaba sonrojado por encontrarse en la situación en la que estaba con Gareki, el pelinegro se acercó al miembro del peli blanco casi despierto y lo sujeto con una mano empezando a masajearlo.

-G…Gareki-kun- dijo Nai en un suspiro, si el peli negro tenia autocontrol ya lo empezaba a perder por lo excitante y lindo que podría ser ese pequeño niji.

Gareki acerco sus labios a los de Nai y lo beso tiernamente, mientras el mismo se deshacía de las prendas que tenia de más ya que le empezaba a molestar tenerla porque su miembro estaba despierto; el peli negro se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer quedando de la misma manera que Nai, el peli blanco observo el cuerpo de Gareki y noto que el miembro de este era más grande que el de él, se sonrojo al ver a Gareki desnudo y con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Gareki soltó la boca del menor y se dirigió a los pezones de este mordisqueándolos y saboreando cada uno de ellos como si de un dulce se tratase haciendo gemir al peli blanco.

-Ahh, Gareki-kun- dijo Nai gimiendo en un suspiro que hizo que Gareki sonriera al escuchar su nombre en los gemidos del menor. Despertando más el miembro del menor poniendo totalmente erecto por las caricias que le daba Gareki.

-Nai, lámelos- dijo Gareki acercando tres dedos a la carita de Nai específicamente a la boca del pequeño, Nai hizo caso a la orden de Gareki y lamio los dedos del mayor hasta dejarlos bien lubricados con saliva- Nai esto probablemente pueda doler, si te duele demasiado me avisas- dijo Gareki acercando sus dedos lubricados a la entrada del pequeño niji con cuidado fue introduciendo el primer dedo en la entrada virgen del menor.

-Ahh, duele Gareki-kun- dijo Nai aferrándose a la espalda del mayor al sentir el dolor de algo invadiendo su virginal y pequeña entrada. Gareki espero a que Nai se acostumbrara a tener el primer dedo en su entrada, cuando noto que el peli blanco ya no sentía dolor al tener el primer dedo introdujo el segundo haciendo gemir a Nai pero esta vez no de dolor si no que de deseo.

~ Acaso podía ser posible que ese pequeño y adorable animal-chico sea tan excitante~ pensaba Gareki viendo a Nai aferrado en su espalda gimiendo y jadeando en su hombro.

Gareki comenzó a mover de poco a poco sus dos dedos en el interior de Nai, haciéndolo sentir cada vez mejor pero el pelinegro se estaba desesperando al ver tan excitante vista, introdujo el tercer dedo para preparar bien al pequeño y no le doliera tanto al introducir su miembro en la entrada del peli blanco. El peli negro al darse cuenta que Nai ahora disfrutaba y no sentía dolor de tener una intromisión en el interior, saco sus dedos de la entrada de Nai. Nai hizo una mueca en su carita, le molesto un poco que Gareki sacara sus dedos de su interior.

-Nai, ahora meteré mi miembro en ti, ya sabes si te duele me avisas- dijo Gareki sonrojado de explicar todo al momento que lo tenía que hacer, Nai solo asintió a lo dicho por Gareki y el peli negro tomando luz verde del pequeño, recostó al peli blanco en la cama separándole un poco las piernas y acerco su miembro a la entrada del niji y fue penetrando lentamente a Nai-

-Ahh- dijo el peli blanco haciendo un mueca de dolor el miembro de Gareki era más grande que sus dedos, este acto preocupo al mayor y se acercó a Nai depositándole un beso tierno para calmar un poco el dolor del menor, lo cual funciono y calmo al peli blanco. Gareki penetro totalmente a Nai y se mantuvo un rato quieto mientras el interior del menor se acostumbraba a tener su miembro de intruso. Instintivamente Nai movió las caderas para indicarle a Gareki que podía seguir y moverse.

-Nai me moveré un poco- dijo Gareki sujetando las caderas del menor, embistiendo lentamente y con cuidado a Nai quien ya no tenía la expresión de dolor si no una de placer al sentir tantas sensaciones nuevas pero agradable en esa noche.

-Ahh- gimió Nai con placer al sentir que Gareki lo embestía más rápido pero siempre con el cuidado, las embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y Gareki sujeto el miembro del menor masturbándolo para que sintiera más placer haciendo gemir cada vez más al menor- G…Gareki-kun- gimió Nai mas placer al sentir las caricias del mayor y siendo embestido por el al mismo tiempo.

-N…Nai- gimió Gareki en un suspiro sintiendo cada vez más cerca de correrse, -G…Gareki-kun- Nai gemía el nombre de Gareki haciendo excitar más al peli negro. Gareki embestía más rápidamente a Nai y lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo que lo embestía, se acercaban al clímax de la su primera vez y Gareki se acercó a Nai y lo beso tiernamente ahogando los gemidos del peli blanco en el beso. El peli negro sintió que estaba por correrse y susurro un "Te amo Nai" obteniendo una respuesta de Nai en un susurro también "Te amo Gareki-kun", en cuando dijeron eso ambos Gareki llego al final corriéndose en el interior de Nai, mientras Nai se corría en medio de los abdómenes de ambos.

Gareki saco su miembro de la entrada de Nai y se recostó en la cama junto a Nai abrazándolo de la cintura secando el sudor que bajaba de la frente del menor, y secándose al mismo tiempo su propio sudor. El peli negro acercó a Nai a él y lo beso tiernamente, ambos estaban agotados después del ejercicio que acaban de realizar, Gareki vio como Nai empezaba a dormirse en sus brazos, tomo una manta y los cubrió a ambos y beso la frente del menor.

-Buenas noches Nai- dijo Gareki abrazando más fuerte a Nai- Te amo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Gareki-kun- dijo Nai besando la frente de Gareki con un poco de esfuerzo- Te amo- dijo acomodándose en el pecho del menor para dormir.

Ambos quedaron dormidos al instante abrazados con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ya que esa sería una de las muchas noches que realizarían de acuerdo su noviazgo creciera. Amanecía un nuevo día en la segunda nave de Circus un par de jóvenes estaban abrazados dormidos tranquilamente cuando los rayos del sol empezó a molestar al mayor despertándolo.

-Buenos días Nai- dijo Gareki besando a Nai en los labios para despertarlo.

-Buenos días Gareki-kun- dijo Nai despertando lentamente restregando sus ojos con una de sus manos.

-Vamos a ducharnos, ¿te duele algo Nai?- pregunto Gareki preocupado por el peli blanco.

-Si Gareki-kun me duele un poco las caderas- dijo Nai tocándose las caderas- y aquí- dijo señalando su entrada, lo que hizo que Gareki se sonrojara.

-Está bien yo te llevare al baño- dijo Gareki levantándose de la cama y cargando a Nai en brazo de forma nupcial.

-Gracias Gareki-kun- dijo Nai besando la mejilla del mayor haciendo sonrojar y desviando la mirada.

Llegaron al baño tomaron un largo baño y Nai ya podía levantarse solo, pero le dolía un poco su traserito; se cambiaron y se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar hoy solo estaban Tsukumo y Yogi comiendo al parecer se habían levantado muy tarde. Gareki y Nai se acercaron y saludaron a los dos rubios y se sentaron aunque Nai lo hizo con un poco de dificultad al principio cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Tsukumo.

-Nai-kun ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Tsukumo divertida ya que sabía la respuesta. Gareki desvió la mirada y se sonrojo y Nai se sonrojo un poco al recordar porque estaba así.

-Pues es que ayer pasamos al siguiente pasó que nos dijiste Tsukumo-chan- dijo Nai despreocupado iba seguir hablando pero Gareki le tapó la boca. Yogi quedo en shock al escuchar lo que dijo Nai y Tsukumo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso no se dice idiota- dijo Gareki sonrojado regañando a Nai, le quito la mano de la boca.

-Pero Tsukumo-chan me pregunto- dijo Nai haciendo un puchero inflando sus cachetes.

-Pobre Nai-kun no pudiste ser menos brusco Gareki-kun- dijo Tsukumo divertida haciendo enojar y sonrojar a Gareki.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Gareki tirándosele a la chica pero Tsukumo escapo y Gareki fue detrás de ella para que no dijera nada. Mientras Nai comía su desayuno felizmente y Yogi seguía en estado de shock y procesando la información. Terminaron de comer y discutir, Gareki llevaba a Nai a rastras y Tsukumo reía divertida al ver la joven pareja. Nai y Gareki llegaron a su habitación y Gareki unió los labios con Nai en un tierno y dulce beso.

-Idiota lo que hicimos ayer no se dice- dijo Gareki abrazando a Nai de la cintura.

-Lo siento Gareki-kun- dijo Nai correspondiendo al abrazo del peli negro.

-Te amo- dijo Gareki abrazando más fuerte a Nai.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Nai correspondió al abrazo. Gareki se acercó a los labios del menor y lo beso de nuevo tiernamente. Su relación crecería cada vez más y teniendo el apoyo de todos sus amigos.

* * *

_Tsukumo: Ejem hola lectores y lectoras me despediré yo en lugar de Mary-chan ya que ella quedo hospitalizada por desangramiento nasal escribiendo su primer lemon._

_Mary:….. _

_Tsukumo: Esperamos que les haya gustado y que lo disfrutaran, esperaremos sus reviews ansiosas sin más que decir Bye abrazos y besos._


End file.
